Zigil Hathol
by Blood White Rose
Summary: Half sister of Bilbo, Ahnah's childhood had been cascaded with bullying and teasing because of her mixed blood of Hobbit and Dwarf.But now as a young woman, she no longer notices any of the opinions of unimportant people around her.Once meeting the Companions of Thorin, the young future King, she begins to see the problem with herself as pointed out by the said King.
1. Reunited Once Again Dear Brother

**Chapter 1-**

I hadn't realized how long I had been gone until we reached the edge of Hobbiton, when the grassy hills became bright, glowing beacons in the morning light and the sounds of the peaceful nature overcome the soft flow of the nearby river.

Hobbiton is my childhood home, even though I'm not completely hobbit like my younger half-brother Bilbo.

"Gandalf I was just curious, don't you think it quite strange that even at this age Bilbo can't wrap it around his head that I'm half Dwarf?" I stated softly as we followed the narrow path towards Bag End.

"Hmmm I don't think so, it is a strange occurrence my dear, you must know that by now. But he loves you, you are his sister no matter what… now I must say I am quite glad I met you in Rivendell little one or I would have been lonely as an old hermit coming here" he said, giving me a cheeky, fatherly wink that he always gave me even when I was younger.

I couldn't help but smile brightly back at him, he just always knew how to make me smile.

He was right, I knew Bilbo loved me, I mean we were raised together of course. But I know he has always wondered what happened between Mother and my father, and to be honest so have I. All Mother told me was that Father had been killed trying to reach Minas Tirith. That was thirty-five years ago now, and even to this day I know nothing else.

"How long are you staying in Hobbiton again?" I asked curiously, my naturally soft voice carried with the wind to Gandalf who was riding ahead of me a little. He turned his head and looked down at me, a secret lying in his wise eyes.

It instantly ignited my natural Hobbit curiosity but I knew not to ask because he would not say if he hasn't spoken up yet.

"Oh sadly not long dear girl, but long enough to appease my need" he commented in his special way of answering but not fully answering. I shook my head, my light blonde, high pony-tail swishing along the barrier between my white peasant shirt and brown leather vest which clung to me like a second skin.

It confused me to no end when he said things like that, but after having been used to it after thirty-five years it was far from surprising. We quickly dismounted our horses and left them in a meadow not far from Bag End before walking swiftly towards the tiny door of my familial home.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, I was met with the front yard of my old home and my little brother sitting outside smoking his pipe.

"Ahnah!" Bilbo yelled out joyfully as he bound out the gate and crushed me with all the strength in his arms. I laughed lovingly as I squeezed back just as tightly, kissing his forehead in my usual greeting to him since he was born.

"Ah Bilbo, long time no see" I said happily, fluffing up his hair playfully as Gandalf stood off to the side, a bright smile lighting up his slightly old face. I smirked at him, knowing he was only smiling because of our earlier conversation.

"Oh wow, it's been how many years Ani, about time you came back!" Bilbo demanded, pointing his little finger in my face. I gave him the most condescending look I could muster before smiling brightly. His personality was usually quite bubbly and occasionally naïve to the point that all you wanted to do was punch his little head in.

"Bo, I couldn't come back, not yet anyway, I was needed in Rivendell and you know exactly why, I told you for heaven's sake!" I explained, poking his little belly playfully as he shook his head in dismay. It was that moment that Bilbo finally recognized the hard to miss large, older man standing next to me watching with complete amusement.

'Uh… Good Morning" Bilbo said as he continued to smoke his little pipe as he watched the man sceptically. I wasn't about to explain who he was because I knew Gandalf had a way of doing so that would amuse me to absolute no end.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or that is a good morning whether I would like it to be or not? Or do you simply wish to say that you feel good on this particular morning, or that this is a morning for which to be good on?" Gandalf asked as he leaned against his gnarled staff, while a brilliant spark became a lit in his wise, experienced orbs.

"Uhhh all of them at once I suppose… who are you?" Bilbo said expectantly, his eyes buzzing with confusion and pure surprise. I giggled quietly to myself as Gandalf hummed to himself as he appraised Bo in a way a man would do so if he were shopping for a horse.

"Oh Bilbo, don't be so rude… this is an old friend of Mother's and a very close friend of mine… Bilbo Baggins may I introduce you to Gandalf the Grey, a man who has travelled with me for quite some time now… he has need of you this night and perhaps even longer" I said with the most formal voice I could muster up, doubling the volume of my soft voice.

"… And you will sit down and listen to what he has to say Bo or so help me…" I added softly, the light threat ringing in my tone. Bilbo's eyes widened before he nodded swiftly and smiled softly, his nod becoming more and more pronounced.

"Oh Ahnah, don't scare the poor man, go off and do what you need… I will be here when you return I'm certain" Gandalf said as he hobbled forward to stand behind the gate and nearer to Bilbo. I frowned slightly, wondering if Gandalf was actually right, but knowing him this long had made me know doubting him wasn't clever.

"Right… Hmmm fine, Bilbo I need to visit the market for a few hours, I need to check on a few things before I can relax… see you both shortly gentlemen" I said, kissing Bo's head before giving Gandalf one last hopeful smile.

I quickly wandered back towards the small village centre of Hobbiton, before making a sharp turn towards the meadow holding our mounts. My new pony Tale swiftly looked to me before trotting over while Gandalf's horse stood aside and watched with curiosity.

"How's my boy? You've done well, a whole night to relax now huh?" I whispered in his ear as my hand flowed down his soft neck, his rumble of appreciation was clear as he neighed. I laughed softly as he pulled away and playfully nipped at my small nose before trotting off towards Carty, Gandalf's temporary pony.

I sighed deeply, curious of how tonight would play out. I had my serious doubts that I would be accepted at all by the guests coming, let alone welcomed. I shook my head, slapping my cheek softly.

"_Try and be a little positive woman! Gandalf promised you would be needed, that alone should be enough encouragement you daft girl!" _my voice resounded through my head in disbelief at my inbuilt negativity.

"_Yes well I wonder why I am the way I am! It is not my fault that people automatically think I'm a… that I'm a…" _I cut off that thought as tears welled slightly in my ice blue eyes. I knew what people called me, especially what my own people used to say.

I used to hate myself because of it. Being a young child who was constantly named a 'monster', 'unnatural half-breed', 'creature of the dwarves' never were very strong ego boosters for a young, self-conscious girl. That's why I left and wandered off to meet my Godfather in Rivendell and finally explore the world I had always wanted to see… but that journey had been stopped for close to a decade after a very distinct incident happened.

I couldn't help but frown and wince at the memory. My memory was still perfectly clear of that few weeks, and nothing would ever make that disappear. Again, I shook my head and laughed mockingly at myself before sighing.

I had better things to do then dwell on the past I had things that needed collecting before they arrived. Especially more food for my poor brother… who I knew was going to have quite a shock later tonight when they finally arrived.

* * *

**I sincerely hope this is what you guys wanted, the next chapter will hopefully be up in the next couple of days. Just a warning, I go back to school for my final year of high school in two weeks, so the updates on this story may only be one day a week, on a Saturday or Sunday. Thank you all for adding my story, and I hope I do justice for this amazing masterpiece of a book.**


	2. Pleasure to Meet You All,Or So I Thought

I stretched out leisurely, lounging in the feeling of the light wind cascading through my now released hair which now flowed down to my waist. I smiled slowly, having not experienced this pleasant feeling for years just made me so homesick in a way.

When I finally opened my eyes, they widened in shock and panic. It was dark, way past the time I was supposed to be back to support and help Bilbo. I pounced up and raced down the hill, jumped over to fence and ran up the path towards Bag End.

Gandalf is going to kill me. He specifically asked me to be there before they all arrived so he could slowly introduce me to them each on their own. Well now I'm completely screwed, because I'm sure every one of them has arrived while I slept like a complete child.

I slowed at the gate, gulping in panic. I can't deny it, I'm completely terrified. What if they don't like me, what if they think I'm a freak because of what I am? What if they tell me they don't want me with them?

I stopped at the door, taking in a massively deep breath before knocking softly. I heard small footsteps before the door was thrown open by Bilbo who looked at me with utter relief. His usually calm demeanour was now stressed and tightly strung and his eyes were like an open book to me, I could see the sheer panic and confusion shining like beacons.

"Thank heavens, where were you!?" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside and closing the door behind me. I shrugged him off and smiled brightly, kissing his cheek.

"Nice to see you too" I whispered softly, ruffling his hair playfully till he swatted at me with the stress clear in his posture. I shook my head, following slowly behind him, surprised to the fact that I couldn't hear anyone in the house. With that thought, Gandalf rounded the corner from the dining room and smiled brightly as I approached.

"I was wondering where you had gone my sweet?" Gandalf said as I stood in front of him, my back to the dining room. I smiled brightly and shrugged slightly.

"I was temporary delayed Gandalf… sort of" I said softly with a small laugh which rang in the silence. At that moment, there was a rush of gasps which resounded through the house. I turned my head and looked behind me towards the noise, and there right in front of me, were thirteen burly, male dwarves watching me in shock.

But one stood out. His eyes were a blindingly beautiful silver blue that called out to me at every level of attraction. His face was extraordinarily handsome framed with dark tendrils of hair which was sprinkled with slightly grey strands, along with a small black beard that suited his rugged appearance.

He sat at the head of the table, his bearing was blatantly regal and that thought switched on an obvious trait. He was Thorin Oakenshield, the future King of Erebor and leader of our company. And I just thought that!

The rush of heat enveloped my face as I looked away as quickly as I could; looking back up at Gandalf who I know had seen the interaction Thorin and I just shared. He smiled slightly before clearing his throat and walking towards them, standing in the corner so everyone could see him and me.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce you to the last member of our company, our master of sneak Ahnah Aethel… Bilbo's half-sister and a very dear friend of mine" Gandalf proclaimed as they all stared in surprise and confusion after the half-sister comment. I put my hands behind my back and bowed gracefully, a small smile on my face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all at last… Gandalf has spoken many praises of each of you for quite some time" I stated, approaching the table of men slowly to lean against the beam of the entry arch. One of the older ones on the farther side of the table cleared his throat loudly.

"Half-sister… they look nothing alike… she cannot possibly be related to Baggins?" the man said loudly, his comment ringing through my head as I realized now was a better time than any to tell them. I sighed sadly before looking at the ground and crossing my small arms in front of me.

"I am, I just look a lot more like my father than our shared mother… my father was a little different to Bilbo's" I stated softly, tightening my arms around my toned stomach as the panic finally exploded inside me, causing me to stop talking.

"And? What makes you so different to our burglar!?" a younger man commented from down the table, his beard soaked from the ale. I looked to Gandalf who had watched me before he smiled proudly and looked down at all the men in front of him, including the future King.

"She is so different because being half Dwarf will also aid us in this journey, her skills in agility and sneak are something I have never seen before, she will be a dearly needed asset" Gandalf claimed loudly, his smile beaming as he watched me. I smiled back at him, glad that I at least had his support and trust in this situation.

It was complete silence in the room, all their eyes watching me with surprise, shock or curiosity. It was a sight to behold since usually its disgust, scientific curiosity or utter revulsion. The silence didn't last long when a young, innocent looking man from the other end spoke up.

"She's a dwarf? She's too beautiful to be a female dwarf, it doesn't make sense, she has no beard or belly…" he said politely, making me beam and laugh softly. I liked him already, he was sweet.

"Trust me, I am certainly part dwarf… though not fully I have most dwarf qualities though not all… you're not the first to notice I don't fit in to the usual description" I pointed out, looking directly at the young dwarf who blushed and smiled shyly beneath his beard which caused me to smile even more and nod at him.

"Ahnah has abilities none of you could ever master, her speed is unbelievable, she's extremely light on her feet and she can manipulate her body to angles I have never seen a man successfully pull off… we need her, her way of stealth and sneak is remarkable… she's an expert at what she does, we will not find someone who could match her skills unless they were an Elf" Gandalf proclaimed loudly, his authority bounding from his voice. I was blushing lightly from the praise until I stupidly looked to the young King who was watching me with slight scepticism.

"Can you defend yourself? What skill do you have when it comes to combat?" Thorin demanded, his eyes hardening when I bit my lip absently and looked to Gandalf, who shrugged and waved his hand for me to answer.

"I'm trained with twin blades, and that's all I have never needed to defend myself because of my other skill sets… I'm still alive so I guess it's enough your Highness" I commented, my soft voice hardening slightly to the tone I used when I wasn't going to allow myself to be pushed around by someone who didn't even know me yet.

Thorin looked me up and down, his eyebrows shot up into hairline as we stared into each other's eyes, neither backing down. The attraction then sizzled between us, it felt like I was being burned from the inside out, and my word it was heavenly. His eyes lit up like a flame, he obviously was experiencing the tension between us and loved it.

I think we mirrored one another, because Gandalf then cut in front of us casually, releasing me from the unbelievable experience. I had never felt anything like that, Elves had told me that sometimes when one found their fated mate something like that would occur, but being Dwarfs kind of cut that possibility out.

I blushed madly as I quickly left the room, muttering 'I need a drink' as I bolted to the kitchen. Once in the safety of the empty room I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, my body still burning from the intensity of the attraction.

That was incredible! I wanted it again, but my word was that embarrassing! In front of all his men, all the men I would be spending who knows how long with without a break.

As soon as that thought entered my mind, Gandalf clambered along behind me, his chuckle deep and ringing through the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him, pretty sure my normally delicate features were beaming with embarrassment and slight anger.

"That was something I have not seen happen in front of my eyes for quite some time… how do you feel then dear?" he commented as he reached for a glass and filled it up with water for me. I watched him with a frown until I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"I feel like a complete idiot, I can see it in his eyes, he thinks I'm abnormal just as he should… he's a pure blood Royal, I'm a half blood 'creature' whose hidden from my people because of it… I won't be surprised if they all think exactly that" I said, sadness dripping from my tone with every fibre of its being.

"Ahnah, don't do this… that is definitely not what I saw in all their eyes, they are all decent, remarkably kind men… I saw no judgement in their eyes, only acceptance just as they should" Gandalf said as he passed me the glass and kissed my forehead softly.

"Thank you… really, I wouldn't be able to last during this if you weren't around" I stated softly, smiling up at him. He beamed down at me before nudging me towards the door. I went with it and followed him back to the kitchen.

They were all talking quietly, but after what Gandalf had just said, I didn't expect this to be said, especially not by him, oh why him…


	3. The Heart and Mind-Always At War

_They were all talking quietly, but after what Gandalf had just said, I didn't expect this to be said, especially not by him, oh why him…_

"She doesn't look capable of lifting a knife, let alone two daggers… a woman doesn't belong with this company, let alone some half-blood… how do we know she won't be just as useless as the Baggins boy?" Thorin hastily whispered with his dark voice. I froze, all I felt was ice consume my body, everything was starting to go numb.

"She looks quite unusual yes, but if Gandalf trusts her, she must be worthy of it… never underestimate appearances as the saying goes" the oldest in the group commented, his wise voice resounded throughout the quiet room. His voice was comforting and I hoped instantly that he was a probable ally in this bunch of men.

I smiled slightly and was approaching the arch way of the dining room, maybe I was wrong and I would have some friends among them, just maybe I would be lucky this time and find some allies among my own people.

But this, was the last thing I expected from Thorin's mouth.

"I care for appearances… something like her shouldn't even exist, a union of Dwarf and Hobbit blood, that's weird and unnatural… why her parents would birth her to be such an unpleasant specie is hard to imagine… either way, having her will prove to be a mistake she's-" at that moment, he paused after noticing everyone's instantly horrified and disbelief as they watched behind his back… straight at me who had heard the entire damn thing.

Thorin slowly turned and his eyes widened in surprise and almost instant guilt. My body was slightly shaking and I knew my ice blue eyes must have burned with pure rage and utter heartbreak, or for me just burning from the unruly tears which threatened to cascade down my cheeks. My whole demeanour was cracking before I finally spoke after many moments of horrible silence.

"I'm coming whether you want me to or not… and if my hideous presence annoys you, then ignore me…" I said softly, small tears started to slide down my cheeks just as I huffed in horror and went off to Bilbo's lounge room. I heard Gandalf's booming voice from the room, but nothing made sense.

I couldn't think properly. I just thought, I stupidly expected there to be something special with that man and what happens! Everything gets thrown back in my face, yet again! I slouched into the armchair, my hands resting on my knees and I attempted to control the tremors racking my small body.

My mind was completely numb, was focused on one thing and that was to stop these stupid tears and immature shivers shaking my entire being, inside and out. I didn't hear him approach until his large hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump and look sharply to said shoulder.

Gandalf looked down at me, his earlier rage quite clear in his rigid posture, but his eyes instantly softened when he looked into my own. He sighed deeply before crouching down in front of me, his body struggling slightly to get comfortable.

He reached out and pulled me into his long arms, patting my hair down as he rocked slightly. This was something he'd been doing since I was a young child, after everything happened with my family. It was our personal way of telling each other everything is going to be okay. No words are ever needed or ever used, just knowing they are there is always enough.

I pulled away after a couple of minutes, my body stopping its constant shaking but the tears were still running though a lot slower than before. Gandalf shook his head and grasped both my tiny hands with his two large, calloused ones, squeezing out of habit.

"He is ignorant in his ways my dear… for someone who has seen so much he is naïve in a way… with time and effort on his part, he will see how horribly-wrong -he -was" he said softly, his old face lighting up with a pleasant smile I knew was reserved only for people who mattered to him.

I frowned and looked down at his hands as my eyes traced the old lines creased into his skin before finally meeting his once again.

"I will prove him wrong… like I always have… I'm not giving up again, never again" I said, my soft voice resolute. I laughed pathetically, shaking my head.

"I don't think I will ever be able to speak to him again Gandalf… that just hurt too much… more than it should have… coming from his mouth just seemed to make it feel so much worse than usual… I don't know why… but I know one thing, he may be our leader and I will listen, but if he expects me to approach him like any normal person he has a rude shock coming!" I said, my voice getting slightly louder and harder with strength as the tears stopped and instead lit up my eyes with fiery resolution.

Gandalf smiled proudly, leaned in and kissed my forehead slowly.

"That's my girl" he whispered before pulling back and smiling brightly, his eyes still flooded with concern and slight pity but I knew that was only because I was hurt, not because of what I am.

I've let that man get to me, without even knowing him… not about to happen again. Hard to happen again when there won't ever be a conversation between us again, unless one sided from his view.

And damn that little dirty, treacherous voice streaming from my heart telling me one thing.

'_He's different to everyone else… he's yours and you know it, just like you're his… don't even try and deny that connection, they all saw including him! Just forget about what he just said, it doesn't matter!"_

I growled to myself before I shook my head. This was one time I wasn't going to listen to my heart, which was already battered and bruised from allowing too many close before. No, my mind was my master with this one, and would continue to be whether I liked it or not.

* * *

**Hope that was NOT what you were expecting him to say exactly... But there it is, so now lets see how his HIGHNESS handles this one. He's not known for being tactful with emotions is he? :D hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. In Need of Rest

It was beautiful outside in the fresh air with the deep hum of the gentlemen's voices creeping through the open door behind me. I closed my eyes and counted slowly, breathing in deeply as the flowers precious scents filled my head and cleared my mind as well as it could.

My eyes snapped open as soon as I heard the crunch of the stone beneath his little feet. I watched from the corner of my right eye as Bilbo approached and slowly sat next to me, his body slightly tense from the stress, and a little apprehension to approaching me now as well.

"Not what you were expecting tonight huh?" I asked softly as I flicked the small dagger which sat in my thigh sheath usually deftly between my tiny fingers. Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms and he jumped up and marched to the fence, growling under his breath.

"What do you think…? A group of strange dwarfs welcome themselves into my home and I have their leader insult not only me in my home, but my sister who they do not even know from a rock underneath their boots… now ask me again, what was I expecting?!" he rambled as he finally took in a breath, his face returning to its originally pale complexion.

I had watched him with honest amusement till he looked to me. I chuckled as I stood and slowly walked towards the door again.

"I wouldn't bother being angry now, they are here, they have eaten and now you can relax they won't do anything troubling in someone else's home while he sleeps, they obviously have more manners than that… just calm down now, enjoy it… you can see and observe the men of my kind" I said as I smiled brightly and entered the hole.

I was walking to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water when I heard my name said quietly to my right. I stopped and looked to see the youngest dwarf standing in front of me with his hands ringing nervously in front of him, his knitted attire and innocent eyes completed his adorable composure.

"Can I help you…? Ori if I'm not mistaken?" I asked with the kindest smile I could muster to make him feel more comfortable. I had the feeling it worked like a charm as his face lit up beetroot red and he smiled lazily.

"Wow miss, you have a beautiful smile" he muttered quietly, probably to not be heard by the other dwarfs watching us with curiosity and surprise. I guessed this young man was the last person they expected to approach me first.

"Thank you… you called me though, is something wrong?" I said softly as I wandered slowly inside the room, feeling the piercing eyes of most of the men watching our exchange, drilling through my head.

"Oh no, everything is fine… I was just hoping you would join us, I mean- I- uh- have never really-uh-met a half dwarf" he said, stuttering through the sentence as I watched patiently. I laughed quickly and nodded slowly, giving him a polite smile.

"I can definitely tell you are the scribe of this company… or at least a very academically curious young man… I will tell you anything you would like if it encourages such behaviour, it's most honourable to have such a useful gift" I pronounced confidently, squeezing his shoulder with a random burst of confidence. He blushed even darker as he smiled brightly and nodded happily.

"Oh wow thank you miss! That would be most helpful!" he beamed with happiness as he bounded back to his seat, pulling his book from his sack and setting up his writing for the night. I couldn't resist the bright smile that spread across my small face until I heard the gasps of the men who had disappeared from my attention during the conversation.

"Aye lass, you do have a precious smile as the lad says… rare to see but definitely a sight for sore, old eyes" the eldest of the dwarfs commented from his seat besides the standing Thorin, who I chose to completely ignore. I blushed deeply as I absently played with the thin mithril chain around my neck out of habit.

"Umm thank you sir… but please do not become too accustomed… its indeed a rare thing, more so than you know" I commented quietly before turning and leaving the room, feeling the relentless blue orbs following me until I left his sight.

I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding until I reached the kitchen, quickly grabbing an overflowing mug of ale. I heard the scuffling of heavy boots until they stopped, causing me to slowly turn in curiosity to the archway. And there stood two of the younger dwarfs, Fili and Kili, the young nephews of Thorin.

I stared at them almost emotionlessly, until one frowned under my scrutiny. I couldn't help but smile softly, before crossing my arms. I then noticed their pair of eyes flicker down to my decently large breasts which had been pushed up underneath said arms before they flitted almost fearfully back to my icy blue orbs.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, we are Kili and Fili, at your service!" they blurted out boisterously with their royal bows of respect. I giggled slightly at the clumsy, young smiles that settled on their faces. They exuded a kind of innocence, a kind that comes from not knowing the sometimes cruel world that surrounds you.

"Well, how dignifying of you two… The pleasure's all mine, Ahnah Aethel at yours" I bowed gracefully with a slight smile before slowly walking past the two, who decided to follow me.

"It's been quite a while since we have been in the company of such a charming woman as yourself… we should get to know each other, just so we can keep you company in the cold, long nights" Kili said with a suggestive wink. I stared at him with an eyebrow raised as I shook my head.

"Not that I mind the getting to know each other, but I think I can last a few cold nights alone without your 'comforting' company little fella" I stated with clear reassurance, earning a booming laugh from both young men, one in embarrassment but the other in utter amusement.

"Oh you are definitely gonna have to hang around us milady… anyone who can put my brother in his place is a friend of mine without a doubt" Fili clapped my shoulder excitedly as he and his brother flanked me effectively in the walkway of the hobbit hole.

"It's not hard boys… understandably you have no clue of my age, but just a hint… I'm a bit older than you" I whispered conspiratorially with a subtle wink before increasing my pace to walk into the room of dwarves once again.

I turned to look at the pair, whose faces were alit with curiosity and unashamed curiosity, and I knew at that moment I would not get an ounce of peace until they knew just how much older I was. I smiled secretively before approaching the cashmere window lounge and making myself comfortable with my mug of ale.

I didn't realize how long I had stared out that window, gazing into the blissfully calm clouds that framed the moonlit skies entrapping the Shire in its peaceful embrace, when his clear and I will admit, absolutely drop-dead sexy voice vibrating through the seemingly small room.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_

_The wind was moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

The others had joined in by the middle of the hauntingly beautiful lyrics and had caused my heart to ache almost unbearably. I missed Erebor, my early home, the beauty that was Erebor and Dale was magnificent from what I remembered, but my memory was a bit hazy from the time which had long passed since then.

I closed my eyes in slight agony as some of the memories of Smaug's blazing, burning breath around my tiny body or the absolute desolation of my precious home that ensued upon his arrival all floated back to me. I breathed in a shaky breath as my eyes gazed upon the men who would now be my companions for who knows how long. Even if Thorin thinks I shouldn't come, nothing will be stopping me unless he's willing to kill one of his own race, especially a female.

Just as that thought entered my mind, my eyes landed on the subject who belonged to the name. His own dark blue eyes blazed with some unknown emotion as they watched my own, they were so hypnotically curious that I couldn't bring myself to look away.

I allowed the pain at what had been his earlier words seep into my eyes, beaming with hurt and a small sense of betrayal. He obviously saw it as such as guilt and regret arose in his once furious glare with clarity. I couldn't take anymore, I shook my head and turned away, knowing his eyes were still piercing into the side of my face.

I attempted to ignore him as the voices of the men floated around me, their deep baritones and subtly pleasant tones lulling me into a trance before I felt myself slide down into the lounge, my legs tilting to the wall to rest against them as my head sank into the cushions.

My eyes slowly slid closed in slight exhaustion but I could still feel those eyes. Those hauntingly beautiful eyes that happened to belong to a man I knew I could never have. A man who obviously didn't want an absolute thing to do with such a 'force' against nature, could reality be anymore cruel to me?

I felt the large, calloused hands of Gandalf slide a warm, comfortable blanket across my small body before a subtle kiss landed on my forehead. I smiled slightly in surprise before I finally let myself fall into the abyss of dreams and rest.

But his eyes still watched me even in my sleep, and without my knowing, they now held a protective glint to them… for in my sleep, my story has been told, by the only soul who knows it all.


	5. Flames of Questioning

**Thorin POV**

I could not believe I had said that loud enough for her to hear, the guilt was starting to become overwhelming, but how dare Gandalf bring a woman, let alone some half-blood, to me and tell me, NOT ASK, but tell me that she would be accompanying us.

The woman in question was now sleeping peacefully in the window lounge; her blonde locks now freed were splayed out around her shoulders and down to her waist. Her creamy skin glowed in the light from the fire beside me and it was a sight I couldn't tear my eyes from.

Every fibre in my being had known I was attracted to her; I was drawn to her the moment I looked into those striking, frosty cerulean eyes, I was enraptured. Of course I didn't want to feel that, and ridiculously lashed out like some dwarfling with a crush trying to deny it.

Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf all could see the change in my behaviour, and wisely chose not to question it. I was not about to let my company, or this quest, be affected or distracted by some tiny beauty of a woman. Seemingly I didn't get a choice in the matter, the woman comes whether I like it or not.

"Lad, it may be wise to try to apologize to the lass… I doubt you will do well having her despising you on this quest if you choose not to" Balin commented quietly from his seat, his voice wary as the others lay scattered on beds around the room. I turned slowly from the fire to stare into his old, wise eyes, the eyes of a friend I have trusted for so many years.

"I will not apologize for telling the truth! The girl hardly looks like she can pick up a packed bag let alone defend herself properly… you cannot tell me you think she will actually last with us" I said defensively, growling slightly as I looked to the girl once again. She sighed softly in her sleep and sunk deeper into the pillow, her delicate face now nearly hidden among her silky mane.

"Maybe, maybe not… but do you think Gandalf would insist her presence if he thought she was in danger, he obviously cares for the girl, he wouldn't risk her being harmed if he didn't believe something amazing was in that tiny body of hers… trust Gandalf lad, trust his choices, he hasn't led us astray yet" Balin said slowly, his elderly face momentarily younger with his wise smile.

"I trust him… how do I know I can trust her? She may be dwarf, but we know nothing of her, except her bloodline, which isn't reassuring… I am not about to entrust the lives of my men in the hands of a stranger" I hissed irately, crossing my arms across my chest as I watched the woman warily. I hadn't heard his approach until the tongue started to click scoldingly.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I expected much more from you… you say you know nothing when you have not even put in the effort to ask Ahnah of herself… you would be pleasantly surprised if you genuinely wanted to know… but if you want to know, you must ask her, it is not my place to tell… apologize or don't, either way, you either learn from her or you don't… but I give you this warning… there is a lot more to the delicate woman, a lot more lies beneath that remains to be seen" Gandalf commented before disappearing out the front door to head towards his inn for the night.

I growled deeply as I banged the mantle of the fireplace. That was the last time that wizard scolded me like some immature boy. Dwalin sat at the side, warily watching as I fought with my fury over being told off by someone who was supposed to HELP not lead.

"Maybe he's right Thorin… we know nothing of the little lass… she does seem wiser than we gave her credit for… I do agree with you, but we can't make a judgement without knowing all the facts…" Dwalin said, hastily adding the agreement part to atone for the comment.

I huffed and looked into the flames. No matter where the flames lie, they always refreshed the memories of watching my home engulfed in the burning fires of Smaug. My heart seared painfully with the memory of that day, of watching my kingdom being overrun by a foul creature from the depths of hell.

I heard a slightly fearful moan from across the room and snapped my head to the source. Ahnah lay tucked into the blanket, but her once blissfully beautiful face was now bearing an alarmed frown as she twitched anxiously beneath the cover around her form.

Without thinking, I approached her and slowly laid a head on her lustrous hair, hoping a warm touch would be comforting. The logical part of me was using the excuse of 'helping so she doesn't awaken my brethren' but the emotional side, the side I refused to allow control of me anymore, said otherwise. Said that my mind, body and soul yearned to touch the woman just once, even without her knowing, I needed to touch once.

Ahnah instantly settled her body relaxing back in a peaceful slumber as my hand cautiously caressed her small head, smoothing down the still perfect hair. That was the one thing which detected dwarven blood, her thick and beautiful hair was a sure sign of such, its perfection would be even more so with proper dwarf braids.

"_You don't care about the hair; you care about the woman who beholds such locks!"_

I huffed loudly at the inner thought of mine before stomping over to my bed and dropping to the ground. Everyone was now sleeping, their snores overwhelming but not unusual to me.

I couldn't help but turn on my side and watch the immense delicacy of the woman who lay across the room. The distance weirdly felt too far, and every ounce of me wished to move closer but couldn't. It didn't make sense to me, but suddenly the girl become a mystery, a treasure in a way.

**Balin POV**

Dwarf men protect their females… and this one would be no different for these men. But Thorin was different, his reason for protecting was unlike the others… he held something deeper in his heart and mind that he would need to discover for himself.

I smiled brightly as I watched the King keep an eye on the precious maiden. I knew what was going on, it wasn't my place to say or make happen. The lad would figure it out on his own, he needed to.

Or else the mating bond would never be completed to its full potential. But I will admit, if it does not happen soon I will encourage. Because the King will need his Queen when the time comes.


End file.
